


Heal the Scars From Off My Back (I Don't Need Them Anymore)

by Potato___Child



Series: Take Your Fate And Make It Your Own [3]
Category: Mcyt Dream SMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But for Good Reason, Child Abandonment, Family, Gen, Good Familial Content, I will add more I just dont want to spoil, Punz and Ponk are cousins, There is nothing stopping me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato___Child/pseuds/Potato___Child
Summary: When Punz was a kid, he had a family. He had a cousin. He had a life.(How quickly that changed.)--(Punz was kid before he was killer. Punz was a human before he lost that too.)
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Ponk | DropsByPonk, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, nope :) - Relationship
Series: Take Your Fate And Make It Your Own [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099079
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Heal the Scars From Off My Back (I Don't Need Them Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Tis I, Potato___Child. Me and 8bit were discussing things and I ran away with a Punz backstory. This'll prolly be a three chapter ordeal? I'm not sure, but it'll be multi-chapter for y'all. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> tw: cursing, crying

When Punz was a kid, he had a family. 

According to his parents, it was a large one, one with many uncles and aunts and cousins. According to his grandpa it was larger than that, the number of great aunt and great uncles larger than the uncles and aunts. 

He wasn’t sure he totally believed it. The only family he really knew was the one that lived with him in their tiny house. 

(His cousin told him it wasn’t tiny, it just seemed like that because there were so many people living in it.

In Punz’s humble opinion, there weren’t  _ that _ many people living in the house. Seven people wasn’t  _ that _ much in the grand scheme of things. 

It was just Punz and his parents, his aunt, his uncle, and his two cousins.)

(Ponk would laugh at him and mock him saying “Yea,  _ just _ seven people.”

Punz would tell him to fuck off.)

And Ponk was the best part of it. 

Punz was three years older (which he used to his advantage a lot), but Ponk was still his closest friend then.

(Ponk had said quietly once as they sat on the rooftop after everyone had fallen asleep that Punz was his best friend.

Punz had said that was kind of pathetic.

Ponk didn’t know Punz held that close to his heart.)

Ponk, he had to admit, did get annoying sometimes. He was the first one to back down from a fight, he was the last one to wake up, he was the clumsy one, the goofy one. 

But part of Punz appreciated that. How Ponk could just chill, hang around and not get into whatever conflict was happening between the family. And at the same time he knew when to sober up and be serious.

(When they sat on top of the roof and Punz quietly admitted he thought he wasn’t a part of the family, Ponk had listened. He listened while Punz talked about how everyone’s skin was dark, everyone had the ghast hybrid markings on their face and arms, but Punz had none. 

He’d hugged Punz as he cried.)

(Punz completely denied any crying the next day.)

When Punz was a kid, he had a family. He had a cousin. He had a life.

(How quickly that changed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Me and 8bit: Oh this is so wholesome! This is so nice- *drops it*
> 
> ALSO I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, I JUST WANTED TO TEST IT OUT FIRST. DW THE NEXT BIT WILL BE MUCH LONGER


End file.
